plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Suburban Almanac
The Suburban Almanac is a book containing data on all the plants the player owns and all the zombies that the player has encountered. Each time a new zombie appears in the seed choosing menu at the start of a level, a new card appears with the zombie name and picture but instead of a description there is a message reading Encountered Yet. Although important information like damage, recharge, and cost are shown for each plant and similar statistics is included for each zombie, some information is wrong or misleading and some is missing altogether. The flavor text for each entry is fairly humorous and may include jokes or references to other parts of the game. For instance, Imitater's description is: "I remember the zombie wars back in '76; back then we didn't have all these fancy Peashooters and Jalapenos and stuff. All we had was guts, guts and a spoon". It can be accessed from the Main Menu, in the plant selection screen by clicking on the Almanac button, in the pause menu, or on a specific zombie. Almanac entries for zombies and plants do not appear until they have been encountered. Gallery Suburban Almanacs AnimatedAlmanac.gif|Animated Almanac SA PC screen.JPG|PC Suburban Almanac File:Suburban almanac.jpg|You found a Suburban Almanac VitaSA.jpg|PS Vita Suburban Almanac Almanac_PlantBack.jpg|Almanac Plant Background Almanac_ZombieBack.jpg|Almanac Zombie Background Almanac Entries File:Almanac plants.png|Plants page as seen on PopCap's website File:Almanac zombies.png|Zombies page as Seen on PopCap's website File:PlantsAlmanac.png|PC/MacBook Plants Almanac File:IMG 1179.png|Android/iOS Almanac Zombies page File:Screenshot 09.jpg|Imitater's entry in the Almanac. File:Zomalmanac.png|DS Almanac Zombies Page File:IPodAlmanac.jpg|Part of the Plants Almanac Entries in the iPod version File:ZombiesAlmanac.png|The Zombies Almanac in the PC/MacBook version File:Suburban Almanac.png|Completed Almanac on the iPad version. Another_completed_almanac_on_the_iPad_version.jpg|Another completed almanac on the iPad version ZombiepageiPadversion.jpg|iPad Zombie Almanac without Zombie Yeti PvZiPadAlmZom.jpg|Completed Zombie Almanac including Zombie Yeti on the iPad version Trivia * The name is likely a reference to the Suburban Book of the Dead, a novel by Robert Rankin. * The Suburban Almanac has an index, but it should be contents, since an index tells which page mentions a certain subject. *In the Pumpkin description, Renfield, a character from PopCap's'' Peggle'' is mentioned. is the small drawing in the upper-left corner.]] *Only 48 seed packets can be seen in the Almanac so to access the Imitater's entry, the player must click the image in the top left corner of the plant section. **However, in the iPad, iPhone, iPod Touch and Android versions, the Imitater has its own seed packet. *The background for the card for the plants are colored like brown dirt, and the background for the card for the zombies is colored like blue stone, much like a gravestone texture. *The Sunflower's and the regular zombie's outlines are seen in the background of the Almanac. *The background of each plant's animation in the Almanac varies according to the environment it can be used in, but all zombies have the same background, which is the grassy backdrop in the day levels (with the exception of the Zombie Bobsled Team, which will be standing on a patch of ice created by a Zomboni). *There are four major differences between DS almanac and the almanac of all other versions: :#The seed packets are shown on the bottom screen while the entries are on the top screen. The length of some of the entries separates them into two pages. :#The Almanac in the iPod touch/iPhone and DS version is not large enough to show all types of zombies at once. Instead, a scroll bar, similar to what is shown on the mini-games, Puzzle Mode and Survival Mode menus, is used. :#The Almanac is not accessible on the DS pause menu. :#In the main screen, the Almanac is only be seen 1 word: Almanac (not like the others, it doesn't have "The Suburban". *The plant in the index is the Sunflower, but the first plant is Peashooter. **This may be because the Sunflower is extremely important but the Peashooter is the first plant you get. *Peashooter, Wall-nut, Puff-shroom, and Jalapeno are the only plants to be referenced to in another plant's entry. *Peashooter and Jalapeno are metioned in Imitater's almanac entry, Puff-shroom is metioned in Fume-shrooms, and Wall-nut is metioned in Tall-nuts. *In the 1.9 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, it shows a 33rd plant, even though there is no extra plant. *More than half the plants in the online version are in some way messed up, such as Coffee Bean with wings, Cattail's altered face, Tall-nut's eyes, and Kernel-pult's "no pult or eyebrows". Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Night